Ferris Wheel Lovin
by SykotecAlpha
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive has never been to an Amusement Park. He gets taken to one, over the weekend, by his best friend Alois. And Alois is a very naughty boy
1. Chapter 1

**Okay! So this is a fanfiction I have been working on for a week or two, and I'm so happy that it's finally done! This is actually for my friend, who LOVES Alois and Ciel together, well I do too. . . A lot actually. . . Hehe~! But yea. Please excuse any misspelled words or anything that seems outta place, I'm truly sorry for that. I have no Beta, so I do everything myself! Hehe! This is my first attempt at anything to this degree so I am really sorry if it sucks. Hope you like it anyways!**

**Ciel: Why. . .**  
**Alois: Because it needed to happen. This soooo needed to happen! Thank you Rayne :3**  
**Me: Of course Alois-kun! Everyone knows Ciel has a stick*cough*dick*cough*up his ass, and he needed to get that out! You were the man for the job!**  
**Ciel:HEY!**  
**Alois:*giggles*Yep!*picks Ciel up and throws him over his shoulder* Which one of us should do the disclaimer, hunny? Kitten, me, or Angela?**  
**Me: O.O NOT ANGELA PLEASE!*scarred from the Sebastian whipping*She scares me. . . And she's a naughty angel. . . Never her, ever.**  
**Ciel: I'll do it then._ BlindYaoiAlchemist DOES NOT own Kuroshitsuji, only her fanfictions, her imagination, and uh. . . Her role-plays? O.K._**  
**Me: If I did, Sebastian and Ciel would have screwed already, Claude would die, Alois would be in every episode from the beginning, and then there would be a sexy orgy! Hehe!*hides from all fans* Hope you enjoy!**

**_This story is rated M for Ciel's naughty mouth*cough*and noises*cough* and a small lime!_**

* * *

Ciel Phantomhive, 14-years-old, 9th grader had never been to an amusement part. He'd heard many people in his class talking about the new roller-coaster at Six Flags and just had to open his mouth and ask what they were talking about. Everyone stared at them with their mouths hanging open, looking just like fish out of water.

"You've never been to an amusement part?" Mey-Rin, who asked in her small mousy voice, was staring there shocked at the young teen.

"I don't need to go to a "park" to "amuse" myself." Ciel made air-quotes around the words park and amuse, just to make his point clear to everyone.

"But Ciel! Amusement parks are soooo much fun!" Small arms wrapped themselves around Ciel's waist and a chin was then laid on his shoulder. "Why don't I take you to Six Flags this weekend? I'm sure Bassy and Claudy-kins won't mind if we go."

Ciel just ignored Alois's questions and pried the taller boy's arms off him, getting quite annoyed with the blond's advances. Didn't he know Ciel already had a small crush on him, and he was just making it harder for _both_ of them?

"Don't be that way, little master." Alois winked seductively at the blue-haired boy.

Ciel felt a shiver go up his spine as he glanced at his crush out of the corner of his eye.

"Fine, if you leave me alone next week and Sebastian says I can go, I guess it's alright. I won't do anything else besides that though. Do I make myself clear, Trancy?" Ciel glared at his blond classmate sternly.

Alois's eyes brightened as he kissed Ciel's cheek, only to pout a little as it was just wiped off.

"Thank you Ciel! I promise you won't regret this!" The bell ran and Alois ran out, after kissing Ciel's cheek again, to go make all the arrangements for the weekend.

**.X*~*X.**

The weekend came faster than Ciel had expected as he found himself on Alois's front porch, hand raised to knock on the door.

Before he could knock though, a tall man wearing glasses opened it, startling him.

"Of course, Ciel. Alois is upstairs in his room getting ready. Go on up, I'm sure he's done by now." Claude's unseemly pale, but still not as white as Sebastian's, face was as emotionless as ever.

Ciel quickly walked up the stairs to the top floor. He opened Alois's door without permission and was met with a face full of Alois ass. Ciel stood there motionless as he stared at the naked and still wet body of Alois. His face didn't waste any time what-so-ever in heating up.

"Uh. . . I-I'm really sorry. I'll be back in a minute," Ciel said as he quickly walked out, leaving a stunned Alois to stare after him. 'Damn tease,' Ciel thought. 'He knew I would walk in without permission!'

Ciel sat up against the bathroom door, breathing heavily as he tried to forget what he just saw. It was proving to be quite difficult as the small unseemly bulge in his pants wouldn't go down. 'Just think bad thoughts, think bad thoughts.' Ciel couldn't help but want to make the ache disappear. ''Bad thoughts bad thoughts bad... Oh holy hell!'' The blunette screamed as he pictured Claude and Sebastian all over each other, sweating heavily and making noises he dare not wish to hear, ever.

Alois stood there, pouting at the door. "Ciel. . ." Alois whined. He had wished so much for Ciel to have stayed and watch him dress, hoping that it would maybe lead to something much more.

After five minutes of grueling torture of sitting in the bathroom Ciel had no more ache in his lower stomach, knowing that it was now alright to finally go back to Alois's room. This time when he came up to the door he knocked though, deciding that barging in would do more harm than good.

"You can come in, I'm dressed," Alois said to the still closed door.

Ciel walked in blushing furiously as he looked at his feet. "So. . . Are you ready yet or do you still have something to finish?"

"I'm certainly ready, but your not Ciel-chan~!" Alois quickly pulled out some skimpy looking clothes and started pulling Ciel's plain black outfit off.

"A-Alois! Let me go, Now!" Ciel was trying to fight him off, but since he's so out of shape, he was quickly losing." Alois, I said NOW!"

"No! You need to wear this or I'll call Bassy and tell him your molesting his Claudey-kins!"

"For one, why would he believe you, and two when did Claude become his?" Ciel was worried now, wondering when his guardian had had a chance to hook up with Alois's.

Alois had nothing to say to this though, which ended Ciel's worries.

"See? You have nothing to say about that because you know it's true!" Ciel smirked in victory.

"Fine, O.K. but I still want you to wear this."

"Alois, I'd look like a whore, I don't dress like Hannah!"

Alois smiled. "That's the point! You're my little whore~"

"I am no one's whore! I belong to myself and definitely NOT you." Ciel was fuming now.

"I don't care, you belong to me, no matter what. You. Say!" Alois kept stripping Ciel till he was down to his underwear. His very feminine underwear. Alois tried to keep all the dirty thoughts to himself, but was finding it to be quite difficult indeed.

"Let me go Alois! I order you to let me!" Ciel kept trying to hide himself, knowing it was futile.

"If you wanna go in your underwear, that's fine by me. It just makes it so much more enjoyable." Alois licked his lips lustfully, which caused Ciel to give out a small moan at the erotic sight of the blonde's tattooed tongue. That little noise made Alois smirk delightfully.

"Give me my clothes, _please!_ Or at least give me a towel!" He was embarrassed, not hidden at all with the small pink blush across his cheeks. 'So unlike Ciel to blush this much, even if I like it' thought Alois.

Alois ignored his plea and instead slipped the small, lacy, and feminine shorts on Ciel's tiny hips, and put the plain t-shirt over his head. "There, you got some clothes now. Just put the socks and shoes on and you'll be just fine."

"I don't want to put those fucking socks on! I don't want these clothes, dammit!"

"Don't be so whiny, because you have to do what I say, Ciel. It's unfitting of you." And with that Alois took the bluenette's old clothes and threw them in the shower, turning it on so the water soaked them.

"Alois! Damn you, my clothes!" Ciel pointed an accusing finger at the blond's chest.

"Aw, poor Wittle Ciel-chan doesn't get his way? That's too bad!" Trancy skipped happily over to his counter top, which held all his hair and facial supplies. "Now come here. I wanna see what this looks like."

"I am NOT wearing make-up Trancy! You know, why am I still here? I should have left earlier, this was a terrible idea. Hanging out with you? Seriously? Elizabeth would be more fun."

Ciel was generally pissed off now. First having his favorite outfit, which he put on to impress Alois, had been soaked by said boy, then he was being told to wear make-up? That just wasn't right. He was a boy and he had dignity! Well not so much. . . Since he fell for the insanely happy boy in-front of him, who at the moment wasn't so happy.

"Ciel. . ." Alois looked at his friend through his eyelashes, trying to look upset and like he was about to start crying.

". . ."

"Fine. . . If you wanna leave be my guest. Don't have fun with me today. I'll go get Drocell or Joker and take them with me. They're more fun than you anyways!"

Ciel growled at this. He _knew _Joker wasn't better than he was, and why bring Drocell into this? He was a puppet loving weirdo, even if he was their friend.

"Alois don't even go there. That's just too far and you know it. Now get your ass up, let's go."

The blond's expression brightened immediately as he jumped up and looped his arm around Ciel's to drag him downstairs.

'This is going to be a long day, I already know it.'

.X*~*X.

Six Flags was big, noisy, and smelled like popcorn and old shoe sweat. People all around them were talking animatedly and some were even sharing their food. Many were staring at the two boys, mainly the amount of skin Ciel was forced to show.

"Alois. . . They keep staring and it's quite annoying. May I go find some pants to wear?"

"No you cannot! Let's go, you'll love this one! I hope you're not afraid of heights!" Alois grabbed Ciel's hand, lacing their fingers together before Ciel could protest, and dragged him off to the Super-Man.

"Momma, why are those two boys holding hands?" A young fair haired little girl looked up at her mother in question, but she was told to hush as they walked away.

The line for the Super-Man was long but wasn't too long. Maybe a ten minute wait if the ride went quickly.

"Alois this is stupid. Can we go home? As I said before people are staring and asking about us."

"Oh ignore them Ciel-kun, they're nothing but worthless pieces of trash who don't understand. They never will either." Alois giggled and dripped Ciel's hand even tighter in his, resulting in making his friend blush a bright red. "Are you alright? You seem a bit red. . ." Alois put his unoccupied hand on Ciel's forehead to check but then shook his head at him. "You're fine."

"No shit Sherlock," Ciel said and glared at Alois.

"Well I'm sorry.. Ooh! Lookie it's our turn!"

The shorter boy, who was sadly wearing black booty shorts, was dragged onto the ride in-front of him. He was strapped in tightly, so as to not be thrown off, and was told to sit back, relax, and to not think about what was about to happen. That didn't help too much.

Ciel Phantomhive was _not_ afraid of heights, just the ride he was just on. He would never go on that ride, not in a million plus years.

"Aw, Ciel. You really didn't like that one? Fine, let's go find something you will like. They're games all around and I will totally win you something! Yea let's go do that!" Ciel was promptly dragged off again.

Alois now stood in-front of one of the stands with baseballs in his hands. "Alright, I will win you a plushie as cute as you, Ciel-chan!" Alois stood in a hero pose before throwing the balls into the pins, knocking all of them down. "Yea! Which one do you want?''

The small teenager looked at the plushies eagerly, astounded by Alois and his throwing abilities. 'Hm. . . There's a frog, a panda, a cat, a small chicken and a wait, what? A chicken? Never mind that. . .'

"I want the cat please." Ciel threw on his cutest fake smile, trying to seem pleased with all of this.

"So cuuute~!" Alois decided it was about time to glomp Ciel in a vice like hug.

"It comes with cat ears too, so you get the cat AND you can dress like it. Here ya' go." The odd man gave Ciel the cat and kitty ears, along with a. . . bone cookie? Ciel and Alois shared the vanilla flavored cookie anyways.

The end of the day was drawing near as the sun started setting behind the giant ferris wheel.

"Ciel we haven't gone on the ferris wheel yet. We can't leave until we've gotten on the ferris wheel!"

"Yes, yes Alois. We will go on the ferris wheel now, since you're so eager to." Alois smiled and nodded happily while he fixed the black fuzzy triangles that sat atop Ciel's head.

"There you go, they almost came off. Oh and Ciel-chan. . . Thank you for coming with me today, it was really fun."

Ciel had to smile at the spoiled boy's words this time. These words were meaningful, since the Trancy never said thank you.

Alois once again took a hold of Ciel's hand and dragged him off to the ferris wheel, pulling him even closer to his side with each step. By the time they made it to the ride, their shoulders were rubbing against each other and their fingers were tightly wrapped around the other's.

"I guess since it's late, not many people are here anymore. That means we get one of the best seats!" Alois was oddly excited about this, maybe a little too excited.

.X*~*X.

The ride to the very top of the ferris wheel took awhile, and the boys just stared at each other awkwardly, not having anything to say to each other. Alois had tried to break the silence awhile ago by pointing out how beautiful it was outside, with all the city lights sparkling and glowing, but that had just made it worse for them.

Finally at the top of the ride, Ciel looked out at the city like a child would look at a ginormous toy store and then find out it belonged to him. He was utterly pleased and for once could actually say his smile was real.

He hugged his little black cat to his chest, readjusted the ears on his head, and looked at Alois as the blond boy slipped over to where he was sitting.

"C-ciel. . . There's something I've been meaning to tell you for awhile. Please don't hate me or like shun me or anything, that would probably end up killing me. So hear me out and let me finish before you say or do anything, O.K.?"

"A-alright. . ." Alois looked serious and when the boy was serious normally nothing good came out of it.

"Ciel. . . I-I've liked you for a really long time now. It hurts to be away from you so that's why I had taken our fight so deep earlier. Your words had really cut me, and then I had truly thought you had meant them. The only reason why I brought you here today was to tell you this and, well, because I didn't want anybody else to have the time with you that I deserved. It just wouldn't be fair ya know? So please, even though I've told you this, please please, now I'm begging here, don't hate me and never talk to me again. Please for just some odd random reason love me back."

He had taken Ciel's hands in his while he talked.

Alois looked at his blue-black haired friend expectantly, hoping something would come out of that mouth of his. He would rather have anything than this silence in the air.

"Alois. . ."

Alois sighed at this. "I knew you would turn me down. I'll just go back to my seat across from you and not talk to you till we get home, 'kay?" The young Trancy stood up to go sit back he was suddenly grabbed by the sleeve.

"You should let others speak to you when they need to Alois-kun. Anyways. . . I lo-like you too Alois. It's not some odd random reason that I do, I just do. And I'm sorry I don't have some big heartfelt confession to give you like you gave to me, but I hope this makes up for it," with the last words Ciel spoke he leaned his head up, while pulling Alois down, and kissed him on the lips lightly.

A sigh was let out by the taller male as he pushed the smaller one back onto the seat, straddling his hips.

"Ciel. . . Oh god thank you. . ." Alois layed his forehead on Ciel's shoulder and hugged him tightly. He soon realized how close he was to the younger boys neck and began kissing the skin he could reach, leaving nips and some sucks as he went up.

"Ngh. . . A-alois what are you doing?" Ciel asked, his face flushed from embarrassment.

"Shhh. Just enjoy it."

With those final words, Alois reached Ciel's ear and licked all the way up it, slowly, teasingly. He when back down to the lobe and pulled on his earring roughly then sucked around it, loving the small grunt that came from his love's mouth.

Ciel for the first time was actually swarmed in pleasure. His ear, he found out, was a big pleasure center for him, as was his neck. Alois was just taking advantage of what he found out. No big deal right? No big deal if you were Ciel and your mouth was hanging open in bliss.

Alois decided that he had been at Ciel's ear too long, so he started moving back down his neck, running his tongue up the boy's small adams apple.

"Mmm. . ."

"I see Ciel's neck is a sensitive spot. I think maybe it would be a good idea to take advantage of that~" The blond did exactly what he said, moving his wet and warm lips to the juncture where neck met shoulder, and then sucking softly.

Moving back up to his mouth, Alois kissed Ciel hungrily, slipping his tongue in when Ciel gasped sharply at the nip to his bottom lip. Their tongues danced together as they each tried to get the upper hand in their game. Alois won of course, being the more dominant of the two.

Since they were humans, of course the had to break for air, but that didn't keep them from each other for long. Their lips met again and again in sloppy wetness, the other always trying to get the upper hand in the small tongue wars.

While Ciel was distracted with Alois's tongue, the blond started moving his hands everywhere. One on the bluenette's pert bottom and the other gently sliding up his shirt. The hand up Ciel's shirt moved higher until it passed over a now hard nipple, tweaking it as his hand passed over it.

"Ah! A-alois don't do t-that!"

"But you like it, and I want to hear the sounds your make. You have the most gorgeous voice, and I just _know _moans and whimpers coming out of you will sound just lovely." While Alois said this he tweaked Ciel's nipple again and squeezed his bottom, which made Ciel give out the sound the older boy was craving: a drawn out whimper.

"Now that's what I mean." Ciel closed his mouth and bit his bottom lip so no more sounds would come out. "No, I wanna hear you."

Alois put his thumb on the younger boys chin and his pointer finger under it so pull him up to his face. "I want to hear you scream my name." He then claimed his mouth, pushing past his lips and teeth to start another, hotter, tongue war with his lover.

Ciel tilted his head to the side, trying to make the kiss deeper than it already was, and wrapped his arms around Alois's shoulder, pulling him closer. When he pulled it made both their erections rub together and both broke apart to moan loudly.

Alois's wandering hands decided they wanted to wander some more. He kept one of his hands up the other boy's shirt to play with his hard nipples, but the other one he ran teasingly over the bulge in the shorter boy's pants.

"Alois. . . We're in a ferris wheel! We can't go any further than this, now at least."

"You said now. You just said we can't go any further now. Well okay! That means you're spending the night. We're gonna finish this back at my house~"

Alois slid off Ciel's lap but grabbed his hand, rubbing his thumb over the back of it. Ciel's blush got deeper, making him resemble a tomato, at Alois's seductive words and his action.

"So does this mean we're. . .?" Ciel asked looking at the blond lovingly.

"If that's what you want Ciel-chan, if that's what you want. Oh here!" Alois handed him the little black cat, and fixed the cat ears on the bluenette's head again. "That's better. We should probably go to your house to get clothes first, unless you plan on wearing mine. Which I totally wouldn't mind! I'll just be taking you out of them again anyways." Alois giggled.

"Haha, very funny Alois. . . But you won't be the one stripping us, I will." Ciel gave him a challenging look, just begging him to say something else.

"Oh heck no! I top!" Alois kissed him roughly, showing him exactly what he meant.

They broke apart just as the ferris wheel's cart door opened, and a man told them the ride was over, after apologizing for the slight malfunction in the time.

"So, the ferris wheel had messed up earlier? That's why we were at the top for so long?"

"Yes, and I'm very sorry to trouble you. Go to the front of the amusement park and give one of the ladies these. It gives you both free passes to Six Flags for the summer. Again I am terribly sorry."

Alois smiled at him. "That's O.K.! We still had fun. We'll be sure to come back and ride the ferris wheel again!"

Ciel was again roughly pulled by his blond lover, as he dragged him to the front to get their passes.

"Ah, that was the most fun I've had in ages! Didn't you enjoy yourself Ciel?" Alois wiggled his eyebrows, making sure Ciel knew there was another meaning to that sentence.

"Y-yes. . . I had the best time of my life Alois, and I'm sure this day will just keep getting better," Ciel said while giving Alois his most genuine smile. A smile that made perverted little Alois blush.

"Hell yea!"

They got their passes from the ladies and put them in their pockets, so they wouldn't loose them.

"It's time to get home now. We need to finish what we started."

"Yes. . . Yes we do Alois-kun." And with that Ciel was swiftly dragged back to the Trancy's house, no, his _boyfriend'_s house, smiling happily for the first time in years.

* * *

**Okay well I hope you liked it! I know there wasn't a lemon in this but if you guys want one, review about a sequel, the one in Alois's bedroom and I will TOTALLY make it for you! Okay so again this was the first time I have EVER written a lime or what ever you wanna call that up there, so I'm sorry if it's bad. I've only ever done something naughty like that in RP's with my friends. Oh and thanks for reading!**

**Alois: Review so you get the lemon! Come on, I wanna get laid! I wanna screw Ciel's brains out!**  
**Ciel: ALOIS!*is now being dragged off by the blond boy*Help meeeee!**  
**Me:Nope, sorry!*gets out video camera and follows them*Review if you wanna know what happens with Ciel and Alois in the bedroom. Love you guys~!*follows them while hugging my Magician Chocobo, Alois*  
**

**_Criticism that helps me is VERY MUCH WELCOME! Reviews give you chocolate cake and Earl Grey Tea so you should review! Any reviews that are cruel and mean in nature WILL BE IGNORED! I do not take kindly to sleaze bags that are jealous of someone else. Thank you very much~!_**


	2. Important AN!

_**Very Important Author's Note!**_

Thank you everyone who has read _**Ferris Wheel Lovin'**_ so far. I am very grateful for you support and reviews. They have helped me a lot with all my other stories/oneshots I'm working on at the moment. I know I said that I would make a sequel for the AloisXCiel oneshot but I'm not sure if I will be. I'll be uploading a Sephiroth/Cloud/Zack oneshot that will have a lemon in it and I want reviews on that lemon before I post a lemon for _**Ferris Wheel Lovin'**_.

If I get positive reviews about my lemon in reviews for that oneshot I will _CONSIDER_ making a sequel for this oneshot. I am terribly sorry if this disappoints all of you at all, and please don't hate me if it does disappoint you. I do have plenty of time, because I never do my homework at home, or study for tests(which I WILL start doing soon!), so I can't use that as an excuse or anything.

Again I am very sorry if this disappoints any of my supporters!

**The good thing is though, I MAY still do a sequel, so keep on the lookout!** (There most likely will be one, I just want positive reviews for my first lemon before I do anything for this. I don't want to disappoint any of you anymore than I already do.)

So again I am terribly sorry if this upsets you, but please don't take it out on me! I don't wanna ruin a perfectly O.K. oneshot with a crappy lemon and/or extra juicy lime!

Thank you everyone who reads this, and for my very much loved reviewers from before! Speaking of which, I'm gonna put you down below, and write you a little message!

**~Review Loves~**

**Snowflakes-Over-the-Water-** Thank you so much for the thumbs up, that made my day, and here is your tea! *hands you your favorite tea and a slice of your favorite cake*

**itapan****-** Thank you for the compliment on my story. I will try to get that sequel out like you want!

**lavender Crystal****-** I'll try not to get ya hangin, man!(or woman if you prefer that xD Sorry Man always sounds cool at the end of a sentence like that)

**cielmikitoaloislvr****-** There may be more, we just gotta wait and see, plus, who is Mikito? The person's name is in your username. . . Atleast I think cause I see Ciel Mikito Alois Lvr! Thanks~

**KuroCupcakes****-** Thanks for the love and the cute comment!

**CrazyMuffin7****-** 1st off, I love your user, it's adorable and second, thank you for possibly waiting!

**SnowZero13-** I'll try and get that sequel!

**Alyx Phantomhive- **Alyx, for one, thank you for reviewing most of my stories! I love having you as a friend, even if I've never met you, and thank you for the constructive criticism! Tell Emmi 'Hi' for me since I haven't been on **CDE** in awhile! Oh and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!*on my knees begging* Don't lock me and Claude in a room together after he has had Viagra in his Frosted Soul Flakes!(which they should make into a real cereal) You know how much that man scares me T_T

**killinsince1994-** Darn you! I've only been killin since 199(I won't tell you the last number xD) I LOVE Undertaker X Ciel! It's insanely awesome! Thank you for saying I should write more stories, that warms my non-existent heart! Just kidding, but it does make me feel really good!

**denise134-** I would like to see a bedroom scene too, but I don't know if there will be one. I'm sorry to tell you but there will _never_ be a Claude/Sebastian moment, because. . . I hate that couple :3 And I um, hate Claude in general. I'm sorry if that seemed a little harsh, I didn't mean for it to! Thank you anyways for the very warm review!(Really I'm sorry if that sounded mean. . . I didn't intend for it to. Although I DO like you profile picture! I love AkuRoku!)

**zombie-unicorn- OMJ!** That part was my favorite too! I had so much fun writing this, and I'll try and get that sequel up! One last thing for you, _**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR BEING MY FIRST REVIEW FOR THIS ONESHOT! THANK YOU SOOOOOOO MUCH!**_

Well there you people go! I had fun doing that! xD It will surely happen more often!

Thank you,

Rayne(or. . . uh, whatever you wanna call me? Alyx, Britt, you have names for me)

**P.S. All of the people who want a sequel with a lemon to this oneshot, don't go to my other story and review saying the lemon in that is good just so you see a sequel to this. If you want a sequel and you want to review to my new coming up story with my FIRST lemon, please actually read it first, even if you don't understand, and tell me. Thank you very much!**


End file.
